


Carmilla can still be surprised

by TonySawicki



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonySawicki/pseuds/TonySawicki
Summary: In which Laura gives Carmilla a totally not-kinky surprise





	

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if you opened your eyes before it was time, and since you’re not… exactly trustworthy, this blindfold is just the best we can do for right now. So stop fidgeting with it!”

“Did you ever stop to think I might not _like_ to be surprised?”

“Everyone likes to be surprised.”

“Believe me, cutie, if you’d seen half of the things I’ve seen in my… un-life, you wouldn’t get so excited about blinding yourself and walking into unknown situations either.”

“Well, quit being a baby; you’re a vampire for cryin’ out loud!”

“All right, well, just get on with it!”

“Okay, okay.” Carmilla heard Laura run around in front of her, then what sounded like a match being struck. Yes, she could definitely smell the fire now. What kind of dangerous, kinky stuff was Laura trying to lead her into?

“Almost donnnne,” Laura sang, gently taking Carmilla’s hand. She led her awkwardly around a small table and then pushed her down into a chair. Carmilla fell into her seat with a small “oof,” wondering how this tiny, naive, nerdy girl had managed to catch her off-guard yet again. She was always letting her defenses down around Laura, without even noticing it. She would just find herself suddenly vulnerable and bare and oddly… safe. It still wasn’t something she was used to.

Carmilla was still lost in these thoughts when Laura abruptly tore her blindfold away with a “TA-DAAA!!”

After some muttered curses and a good deal of blinking at the adjustment to the light Carmilla was able to make out what was on the table in front of her: a single, large cupcake, topped with what seemed like an unlikely amount of chocolate frosting and three burning novelty candles spelling out “WOW.” She stared.

“It’s, um, for your birthday,” Laura said, a bit nervously.

Birthday? “How did you even…?” Carmilla wasn’t sure what she wanted to ask. The truth was she tended to lose track of days, and after so many she hadn’t celebrated one of her birthdays in over a century.

“J.P. told us. I kind of insisted on celebrating,” Laura said quickly, fidgeting with her hands behind her back. “I mean, Perry really wanted to go all out, make it some kind of floor-wide party thing—LaFontaine talked her out of that. They said you might not want to really think about how long you’ve been alive—and I mean we couldn’t find enough candles to portray that in a number anyway.” She was speaking even more quickly now, and spreading her hands in front of her almost defensively. “Which is why we went with ‘WOW’ as in, ‘wow you are so old it literally won’t fit on a cake’—that was Kirsch’s idea for a solution. Perry made the cupcake though, that’s… probably obvious. Anyway LaFontaine thought you might want to just ignore the whole birthday thing altogether; it was Danny who thought you might still like the acknowledgment, even if just from me, in a more,” Laura seemed to become aware of how frantically she was moving her hands and clasped them together in front of her, “quiet setting.”

Carmilla didn’t say anything. She was still just staring at the tiny flickering flames atop the WOW. She hadn’t had a birthday cake of her own in… had she ever had a birthday cake?

Laura was watching her and seemed only increasingly anxious. “The um… surprise bit was my idea, though. And I know you said you don’t really like surprises but it wasn’t anything… life-threatening leaping out at you, right? So… were you surprised?”

Carmilla finally looked away from the fire and blinked the forming tears out of her eyes. She smiled broadly at Laura. “Oh yeah, Cupcake. I was definitely surprised.”


End file.
